Derribando barreras
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Ella lo odiaba y él la deseaba. El orgullo de ambos estaba en juego. Fic que participa en el Amigo Secreto organizado en el foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


Mi querida amiga secreta ya no tan secreta, aunque ya he escrito antes de esta pareja se me ha hecho súper difícil llegar a estas instancias ¿Por qué? Simple, o no tanto, por lo general voy escribiendo lo que va llegando a mi cabeza sin seguir un orden específico pero en esta ocasión llevaba a cabo un pedido y en muchas oportunidades me sentí bloqueada.

Debo decir que esta no era la idea original, esa la borre con más de mil palabras, tampoco era la segunda idea puesto que intente escribir sobre tu primer pedido, realmente lo intente pero a mitad de camino me vi obligada a borrarlo y comenzar de nuevo.

Ahora después de cuatro intentos, este es el 5to, por fin llevo a cabo la idea que espero te agrade, es posible que en algún momento la edite y arregle algunas cosillas pero por ahora esto es lo hay.

Mi amiga secreta es **Dheva** y cumplo con su segundo pedido cuyo contenido textual era este: Un SasuHina ambientado en un UA con las personalidades de Road To Ninja, preferiblemente de esos de preparatoria (son tan lindos *-*).Que a Sasuke le guste la única chica que no le presta atención (Hinata, obviously), que haga de todo para conseguir una cita con ella y que Hinata lo rechace tipo: _Esfúmate Uchiha,_y Sasuke: _Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas_xD ah, no sé, algo así, y que Hinata termine aceptando al final. Que tenga humor también.

Este fic participa en el Amigo secreto perteneciente al foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Advertencia: OoC, AU. Como se darán cuenta las personalidades son las de Road To Ninja.

* * *

><p>Derribando barreras.<p>

Si hay algo que ella odia es a los playboy. A diario le toca convivir con el pervertido de su primo y no es nada gracioso y sin embargo lo aguanta porque es su familia, bien dicen que esta no se escoge y en su caso es el claro ejemplo de ello.

Un padre amoroso y orgulloso de su hija, eso no lo podía debatir con nadie, amaba a su padre y más que todo amaba la confianza que este depositaba en ella, su hermana pequeña, una chica tímida e introvertida que si bien era lo contrario a ella la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y estaba su pervertido primo… con ese no había remedio, no tenía opción más que aceptarlo tal cual era, ya estaba resignada pero…

Soportar a ese sin vergüenza, descarado, vil mujeriego de Sasuke Uchiha era otra cosa.

El chico era nuevo tanto en la ciudad como en el colegio pero desde el primer momento no había dejado de atosigarla con atenciones y cumplidos que bien sabía ella que eran ciertos pero su gran autoestima no necesitaba de alguien que se lo dijera.

Si le preguntaban como se sentía consigo misma la respuesta es más que obvia. Era hermosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra, amaba ese aspecto privilegiado y esas dotes divinas que Dios le otorgó.

Una piel blanca como la nieve, tersa y suave como la más pura seda, un largo, hermoso y saludable cabello liso que caía como una oscura cascada sobre su espalda, sus piernas torneadas y totalmente atrayentes que junto con sus generosos pechos eran las partes de su cuerpo que más amaba. Y si a eso le sumas un rostro angelical con unos grandes y exóticos ojos blancos con un ligerísimo toque lila enmarcado por tupidas y rizadas pestañas oscuras constituían el divino aspecto de esta joven mejor conocido como la princesa Hyuuga.

Ella se miraba a diario al espejo, conocía de sobra sus cualidades y virtudes por lo tanto que alguien se las recuerde no constituía el gran suceso pero ese irritable sujeto seguía insistiendo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que a ella no le interesaba?

La perseguía, la acosaba, no encontraba el modo de sacárselo de encima, odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha y su constante acoso.

* * *

><p>Hacía poco tiempo regreso a Konoha junto a su familia, él y todos los Uchiha pertenecían al lugar, prácticamente formaban parte de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad pero como grandes visionarios expandieron sus alas más allá.<p>

Con tan solo 5 años y ya salía de la ciudad que lo vio nacer pero no fue malo, recorrió el mundo, conoció gente maravillosa y se consagro como uno de los jóvenes solteros más cotizados a nivel mundial.

Estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres cayeran a sus pies, un guiño de una de sus perfectas orbes y ya tenía a la elegida a sus pies. Era el encanto Uchiha, bien se lo había dicho su primo Shisui de quien aprendió todo lo que sabe con respecto a seducción.

Actualmente a sus 17 años de vida regresaba a casa, no sabría decir si estaba feliz o triste puesto que su jovialidad y carisma siempre lo llevaba tatuado en el rostro.

Era alto, de piel blanca, con el cabello azabache y sus perfectos ojos tan oscuros como un pozo de petróleo. Su bien trabajado cuerpo era una tentación para el ojo femenino. Todas deseaban pasar sus manos por toda su anatomía y las más atrevidas fantaseaban con bañar su cuerpo de chocolate y limpiarlo con la lengua. Pensamientos eróticos y libidinosos que él sabía que causaba.

Él sabía que un gesto tan sencillo como una sonrisa o el guiño de un ojo y a cada lado de su brazo tenia a un par de chicas. Por su primo había aprendido a darle amor a todas las mujeres, estaba consciente que lo deseaban y él como buen chico no podía ser egoísta y entregar su corazón a una sola.

Solo había un problema, o mejor dicho, un reto el cual superaría. Una chica, hermosa como no habían visto sus ojos y vaya que a su corta vida había visto a muchas pero… era inmune a sus encantos.

Había probado con frases hermosas, poesía, canciones, se había arrodillado pidiendo una cita y ella sencillamente lo mandaba al diablo pero como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha ella seria suya aunque deba dejar de lado su etapa de casanova mientras conseguía su objetivo.

Con la vista puesta en su objetivo revisaba una vez más los apuntes de su libreta.

_¿Cómo conquistar a una chica difícil en 5 sencillos pasos? Por Shisui Uchiha._

_1era parte: declamar para ella una poesía hecha con tus propias manos._

Bien, eso era fácil, un conquistador siempre tiene palabras bonitas para su conquista, así que saco el pequeño papel donde tenía su escrito y fue a abordarla antes que entrara a la escuela.

—Con mi último aliento de vida…

—Lárgate perdedor— ni siquiera lo dejo terminar cuando le grito fúrica y se iba.

—Diablos—maldecía Sasuke, su primer intento tomando en cuenta la guía y salió más que mal, pésimo.

Tacho esa opción y ya se preparó para la segunda. Esperaba tener éxito de lo contrario lanzaría la guía hacia la basura. Por muy carismático que fuera el Uchiha, el ser paciente no era lo de él. De hecho parecía que era un rasgo hereditario.

* * *

><p>Durante unas cuantas horas había pensado algo estúpido pero luego de reflexionar era mejor dejar de lado esas tonterías y continuar estoica e inmutable ante el desgraciado perdedor Uchiha.<p>

Llegó al colegio y solo salir del auto, el descarado Uchiha la abordaba con un ridículo poema el cual no dejo terminar. No podía esconder el hecho que esa seductora voz masculina le erizaron los vellos de la nuca pero era natural ¿no? La tomo por sorpresa y aunque quisiera negarlo debía reconocer que el azabache estaba condenadamente atractivo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se negó a volver a pensar en algo así, _solo es un idiota._ Se dijo mentalmente, ningún hombre tendría su corazón… nunca.

—Estas muy hermosa hoy princesa— de nuevo, el sujeto no aprendía.

Estaba parada en la puerta de su salón de clases cuando su masculina presencia se hizo notar, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y lo miro con ojos matadores.

—Piérdete.

—Que sexy te vez cuando te enojas— decía el Uchiha muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

El sonido de una bofetada resonó por todo el salón y los atónitos ojos de todo el mundo puesto en ellos dos.

El azabache no se lo podía creer, ni su madre le había tocado el rostro, ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes y esta no solo rompió esos estándares, sino que lo hizo enfrente de toda la clase, doble humillación para él.

Hinata solo estaba anonadada, no podía creer que fue capaz de hacerlo pero estaba segura que de no haberlo hecho le habría sonreído y eso era indicios de darle esperanzas a un hombre. No, eso no, de ninguna manera. Sus barreras jamás caerían.

Todos los miraban, nadie decía nada, él estaba con su mano en la mejilla y en su mirada había fuego. Fuerte, intenso, tanto que podría quemarla si se acercaba. Sintió un poco de temor al observarle pero se obligó a fruncir el ceño y apartarse.

— ¡Oh! Preciosa, soy todo tuyo para hacer lo que quieras, así sea golpearme— con su sonrisa ladina platinada en su rostro. No podía dejarse vencer por el enojo, no sería el si permite que un sentimiento como ese domine su vida.

Ella apretó los puños furiosa, era un maldito degenerado que no aprendía, ella quería sacárselo de encima y mientras más lo espantaba más se pegaba a ella. Se sintió tentada a estamparle otro golpe en su lindo rostro pero se contuvo, eso era seguir alimentando su locura.

Se forzó a calmarse, respiro hondo, contó hasta diez y se alejó. Se fue a su puesto que para su mala suerte el Uchiha se ubicó justo al lado.

—Me gustan todas tus facetas— en tono sensual comentaba el azabache.

Ella miraba impasible por la ventana tratando de ignorar a la persona a su lado pero con su habladuría era imposible. _Ash_, era tan irritante que se volvió en su puesto y lo encaro.

— ¿Qué maldita cosa quieres para que me dejes en paz? —con falsa calma preguntaba la Hyuuga.

—Solo quiero una cita, una cita conmigo y te darás cuenta que somos el uno para el otro— con esa sonrisa seguro conquistaba a todas así.

La ojiperla hizo un gran esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos, el Uchiha era tan básico, como si ella fuera a caer por un par de palabras bonitas.

—Déjame decirte algo Uchiha, si quieres tenerme tendrás que hacer mucho más que malgastar palabras, ahora piérdete, entorpeces mi oxígeno.

—En cambio a mi no me molesta compartir mi aire contigo, si me quedara un solo pulmón y necesitaras la mitad de el para vivir, no solo te doy esa parte, te la doy toda— hablaba mientras se acercaba más invadiendo su espacio personal.

Otro sonoro golpe sonó en toda el aula escolar y mientras que el Uchiha se sobaba la mejilla aun sonriendo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era idiota? Era como un masoquista en potencia, mientras más lo maltrataba y lo echaba de su lado más se pegaba _maldita sanguijuela, _pensó con enojo la linda ojiperla.

—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi— hablaba con el enojo palpable y lo sostenía por el cuello.

—Te aseguro que si pruebas mis labios ya nunca querrás que otros te besen, adelante, cuando tu quieras—Hinata pudo haberlo golpeado de vuelta pero entro el profesor y toda la clase cayó en un sepulcral silencio solo siendo interrumpida por el temible Orochimaru cuando se dispuso a dar la clase.

Sin siquiera un contratiempo la clase de biología termino y aunque la ojiperla intento irse rápidamente tratando de evitar otra confrontación no fue posible puesto que ante los ojos de todos los curiosos el azabache coloco una rodilla en el suelo y le pidió una cita.

Gimoteos, llanto, sonrisas soñadoras y decepcionadas de chicas que solo soñaban con algo más que palabras bonitas se dejaron entrever y escuchar.

Hinata estaba muda, sus perlados ojos no podían creer que ese idiota hiciera eso… y delante de todos, no es que le importara rechazarlo públicamente puesto que muchas veces ya lo había hecho pero estaba cansada, llevaba poco tiempo conociendo al Uchiha y sus constantes insistencias la tenían agotada.

Se preguntaba sino era mejor aceptar la cita y librarse de él luego pero era tan impredecible que capaz se pegaba más a ella… no, mejor no se arriesgaba.

Cruzo los brazos sobre su generoso pecho y negó rotundamente con el ceño fruncido. No saldría con él puesto que eso sería exponer su corazón ante un descarado, ella jamás lo admitiría ante nadie pero en el fondo de su corazón vivía con el constante miedo de entregar su corazón a la persona incorrecta y que terminaran destruyéndola.

Al salir con un hombre se arriesgaba, pensaba que si le llegara a gustar aunque sea una ínfima parte de su ser estaría derribando su coraza con sus propias manos.

Por su lado el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a usar hasta las uñas si con eso lograba siquiera agrietar las murallas tras las que se escondía esa hermosa chica que desde que la vio la primera vez cautivo su corazón.

Al principio solo era un reto, ninguna mujer le había rechazado, se había revolcado hasta con una de las profesoras de su antiguo instituto pero a pesar del poco tiempo viviendo en la ciudad y conviviendo aún mucho menos con la Hyuuga había aprendido a ver bajo esa mascara de frialdad y rebeldía.

Ella era cálida, amable cuando lo requería, emprendedora y soñadora, desde su lejana posición veía claramente como sus hermosas orbes de luna se encendían con ese brillo especial cuando veía a una pareja pasear de la mano, añoraba encontrar a esa persona que la hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago y el deseaba ser ese ser especial, no la amaba, sin duda sabía eso pero lo que definitivamente quería el azabache era estar al lado de ella, ser uno de los pocos a los cuales le dedicaba su hermosa sonrisa y a quien le hablara de manera suave y sutil sin ese hosco tono que utilizaba con todo el mundo.

El camino no sería fácil, miles de obstáculos, potenciales golpes y malas palabras pero cada tanto se aseguraría de romper las duras murallas, se adueñaría de ese corazón y luego lo cerraría para ser el único que entre ahí, se encargaría de que la princesa Hyuuga fuese suya y de nadie más.

* * *

><p>Y al fin he terminado, no es el típico final feliz pero como momento antes, tal vez edite luego o agregue otro capítulo, realmente espero haber cumplido con el pedido y que estés satisfecha Eva querida.<p>

Debo darle un especial agradecimiento a **Nikko Hyuga** por ayudarme a despejar la mente y concluir con este resultado.

Para todos mis lectores, mil perdones por los errores de ortografía o de redacción.


End file.
